prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pia Markova (anime)
Pia Markova (ピア・マルコワ Pia Marukowa) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She lives at her house on Starland City. She is a Sexy type idol using magenta theme color. Her alter ego is Honeysuckle Russia. Appearance Pia is a slender girl with light blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears light pink bow earrings. She also applies purple eye shadow. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of light pink checkered shirt with two red cherry prints alongside tied red ribbon on the center. The skirt is colored red with two light pink hearts placed by pink bows. She also wears white socks and magenta shoes alongside magenta bow on the right side of her hair. For Autumn/Winter she wears pale pink shirt with black tie and matching black skirt. She also wears pale purple stocking and red boots. The accessory that placed to the right hair of her hair is light pink ribbon. Personality A stereotypical Sexy idol: Pia is absolutely convinced that she's destined for stardom, and nothing is going to stand in her way. Her public face is the soul of feminine charm, but she can instantly fly into a violent rage whenever she thinks she's insulted or thwarted. History Pia parents are getting a divorce (as revealed when she tells Haruno they she "doesn't know if she will be living with her mom or dad") and Pia believes she will have to move away. As a moving truck pulls into her driveway, Pia takes her bike and rides past Haruno, who is playing in the mud in her front yard. She asks her to go ride bikes with her; Haruno says she doesn't have one but Pia says Pia can just ride on the back of Haruno's. Pia says they are going to find an "erratic" rock that differs in shape and size from the natural rocks in the area. Pia's sister told her there was on in the park and Pia wants to find it. Biking through the state, Haruno says "Hi" to many people - Pia remarks that Haruno "knows everyone". When they bike past Kinji, he becomes alarmed that Haruno is spending time with an actress and sets off with his friends to follow them. Pia and Haruno's make it to the park and stumble upon the erratic while pretending to be bears. They climb to the top just as Kinji shows up, who decides he should be the one playing on the rock and starts a pinecone war to get them off. The war continues until Pia's watch goes off alerting her that it's dinner time. Pia thanks Haruno for a fun day out and returns home. Haruno, Kinji and the rest of girls eat some of the sandwiches that Haruno packed outside her home. She likes reading romance novels, which she shares with an uninterested Kinji. Relationships Main Ilse Yurchenko: Ilse admires and respects Pia. Although she is a bit strange, Ilse likes how her practices are interesting and how she thinks of fun things for Dynamo Slavic to do. Kokoro Saionji: Pia shows concern for Kokoro after Pia takes leave from school and promises to evaluate her team fairly. Anastasia Jovanović: Anastasia and Pia are classmates as well as teammates. Anastasia finds it easy to relax when they are together. Ilse, along with the rest of Dynamo Slavic, believe Pia is useless for anything except fashion. Hanami Nishikawa: Pia used to be good friends with Hanami and would frequently give her advice. Hanami, on the other hand, doesn't hold any hate towards Pia. She isn't bothered by Pia's attitude and often teases her in return. Asian Rivals Mei Okazaki: One of the Asians usually with Pia, she admires Pia and respects her. Hinata Tsukishiro: When Pia reveals that he wanted to change her course to music course to follow Hinata's footsteps, Pia asked who is she. This triggered Hinata to hate her from then on. Kang Yeo-eun: Just like Mei, Yeo-eun also admires Pia and respects her. Momoka Kurose: Although Momoka is strange, Pia actually respects her. Other Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri is very kind to Pia and they share many similarities. They are both good students and get along intellectually, nor do they tease or mock each other as they may do the others. They are both in similar situations when it comes to their feelings and appear to be withdrawn in comparison to their more expressive friends. Kirara Nijiiro: Although Pia doesn't talk much with Kirara, they seem to get along a few times, mostly because they seem to enjoy talking about their actifities. Judy Robinson: Judy basically dedicates, devotes and protects Pia and also cares about her more than Kirara and Mayuri do. She just admires her. Schedule Pia's house is located at Starland City, to the right of Sonata's. On Normal Days, Pia can be found inside her house of just wandering around Starland City. On Thursdays, she can be found at Cherry Angel Fashion Store between 10:30 - 11:00 to see the latest trends and walking in Engelstein Fields. She goes eating at Mei's restaurant and go inside Leaf Mines District to find beautiful jewels. On evenings she goes to Photo Studio to meet Anastasia. After meeting Pia goes walking around Starland City until she goes back inside her house at 18:00. On Stormy days she will stay inside her house and never going outside. Trivia *Birthday: Spring 11 (real date: 11 April) *Brand: Concert Ring *According to English Game Guide, Pia is allergic to birds. *Pia is orphan. Her parents died in a tragic accident when she was young. *Pia wrote a book called "The Pretty Rule", which she describes as being a "selfish-help book" rather than a self-help book. *Pia cries when she is angry. *She creates her own perfume named "You are Love" in Volume 10 of manga. *If Pia has a boyfriend, her ideal type is prince-like, stylish, and someone who'd show attention to her. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Russian characters Category:Slavic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols